El cuarto deseo
by Winamark
Summary: Nunca pensaron que desear algo, pudiera cambiar tanto sus vidas, sobretodo a la de quien querían ayudar. SLASH. Spoilers.
1. Tres deseos

Disclaimer; los personajes no son míos, ni nada que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling y demás socios comerciales. Esta historia se hace sin lucro alguno.

Advertencias; Supongo que las de siempre **SPOILERS, Slash **(relaciones entre hombres-magos), un tanto universo alternativo o más bien un "what if", etc. Si por cualquier motivo te parece que este fic te puede ofender o desagradar, por favor no sigas.

**

* * *

**

1. Tres deseos.

El reloj de pared marcaba la una de la madrugada. Ya era sábado, había comenzado un nuevo día. Aunque él deseaba que el tiempo retrocediese y evitar todo aquello.

El joven gordito tendría que estar en la cama durmiendo. Sin embargo, esperaba pacientemente en la sala común de su casa, no le habrían permitido estar en el pasillo a esas horas. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo, ni siquiera el saber que había una guerra entre magos que estaba fuera de las paredes de Hogwarts, empezando ya a notarse dentro del colegio, como padres de conocidos desaparecían, para luego algunos encontrarlo muertos. Porque aunque ningún adulto lo dijera estaban en una lucha en la que sólo sobreviviría el más fuerte. Pero él no estaba preocupado por eso ahora.

De vez en cuando miraba por la ventana para contemplar la luna redonda e hipnotizante, la culpable de la situación en la que se encontraban. No, el culpable era Sirius y sus estúpidas bromas. ¿Cómo se saldrían de esta los bromistas de Gryffindord? ¿Qué le pasaría a la bestia cuando volviera a ser humana? ¿Cómo será su dolor al saber que ha sido traicionado por la persona que decía amarle? ¿Qué ocurriría con el joven asustado que ahora conocía el secreto? ¿Se lo diría al resto de alumnos? ¿El Director sabría que eran animagos?

Las preguntas venían a su cabeza, pero ninguna respuesta. Caminaba alrededor de la sala frotando sus manos, no porque tuviera frío sino porque de esta manera no le temblaban, como causa del nerviosismo. No podía estar sentado, sin hacer nada, sin saber nada.

Él no estaba implicado en el asunto, pero sí afectado. Sabía que aquello que acababa de acontecer marcaría sus vidas para siempre. Ahora ya no importaba que no saliera su ejercicio de aritmacía, ni que estuviera algo gordo, ni que aún no hubiera obtenido su deseado "extraordinario" en herbología como lo había logrado su madre, ni que hubiera conseguido ninguna cita con la chica de Ravenclaw. Todo aquello carecía de importancia en estos momentos. Es increíble como tus prioridades podía cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como las acciones que hacen otras personas pueden afectar tu vida.

Oyó pasos provenientes del otro lado de la puerta. Desde que se había convertido en animago, algunos de sus sentidos se había agudizado en su caso había sido el oído y el olfato. Miró la puerta fijamente, esperando que está se abriera

La puerta se abrió, dos jóvenes entraron en silencio y se sentaron en el sofá, cada uno a un extremo, el chico les miraba sus cabezas, las cuales estaban agachadas. Ninguno de los dos recién llegados decía nada, los nervios del chico bajito no aguantarían más. Temía lo que iban a decirle.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- se atrevió a preguntar. Su voz no había sonado tan asustada como el creía.

Los chicos sentados no dijeron nada, parecía que estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, en sus miedos. Estaban allí sin moverse, ninguno de los tres. El chico que estaba de pie, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba. Pasaron unos minutos cuando volvió hablar, diciendo lo que le aterraba.

- Remus no irá a Azkaban, ¿verdad?

Esta vez si obtuvo la atención de ambos chicos, quienes le miraron directamente a los ojos, en ellos también se reflejaba el temor.

- No, Moony no va ir a ese maldito lugar, nunca. Ni siquiera lo vuelvas a pensar Wormtail- la voz había temblado un poco al chico de cabello negro y rasgos atractivos.

- ¡Eso tenías que haberlo pensado antes, Sirius!- el chico con gafas lo miraba recriminándole la situación, el orgulloso Sirius Black no pudo hacer otra cosa que rehuir la mirada de su mejor amigo.

- Entonces, ¿que va a pasarle?

- Por suerte a Remus no le va a suceder nada, Peter. Mientras Albus Dumbledore sea el director de Hogwarts, tendremos a nuestro amigo con nosotros.

- ¿Y Snape? ¿Qué ocurre con él?- volvió a preguntar Peter ya no intentaba ocultar su ansiedad por respuestas.

- No lo sé. Se ha quedado con los profesores y el director, el profesor Dumbledore le ha hecho prometer que no diga nada. Cumplirá su palabra.

- ¿Qué nos garantiza que lo hará?- Sirius había vuelto a mirar a los ojos de James Potter.

- Por una vez creo en la palabra de un slytherin. La palabra dada por Snape- había dicho las palabras con tal convicción que ninguno de ellos se atrevió a rebatir.

El joven Peter Pettigrew se sentó en el sillón al lado de la chimenea. Todos miraban el fuego, nuevamente perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿Creéis que Remus me perdone?

- No lo sé Sirius. Has traicionado su confianza- contestó James Potter, quien colocaba sus gafas.

- Yo no quería, Prongs.

- Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste Sirius?- dijo levantándose y casi gritando.- Tienes idea hasta que punto has llegado esta vez. De acuerdo que es divertido meterse con los Slytherin, sobretodo burlarse de Snape, él tampoco se queda atrás cuando decide fastidiarnos. Pero de allí a convertir a alguien en un asesino, de hacer que Moony matará.

- Yo sólo quería asustar a Snivellus.

- ¡¿Asustar?! ¡Casi le matas! ¡Casi haces que Remus le convierta en lo que más odias! ¡Ibas a provocar lo que más le aterroriza!- James estaba furioso con su mejor amigo.

- Yo no quería que las cosas llegaran a este extremo. No pensé James- su voz era como una murmuración.

- Ese es el problema. Tú no piensas. Si algo te parece divertido lo haces.

- No eres quien para decirme eso. Te recuerdo que tú nunca te has cortado a la hora de gastar una broma.

- Yo nunca hubiera empleado a la persona de la que digo que estoy enamorado para algo tan peligroso.

El joven atractivo de pelo negro y brillante ocultó su rostro entre las manos, dándose por vencido en la discusión. Su amigo le había dicho la verdad, nunca pensaba en las consecuencias cuando se trataba de hacer una travesura, ni si perjudicaba a alguien con ello. Y ahora estaba a punto de perder a una persona, que cada día quería más. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Ya no importaba el porqué, dentro de unas horas vería la decepción en unos ojos dorados, una expresión triste en ese rostro que siempre se ocultaba entre sombras o detrás de un libro y que él adoraba.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué he hecho?- se levantó y dio una patada a uno de los cojines que estaban por el suelo.

- No sirve de nada te pongas así ahora. Tranquilízate- decía Peter desde el sillón en el que permanecía sentado.

- ¿Cómo voy a tranquilizarme? Juré que jamás revelaría su secreto. ¿Qué le diré? Mira Remus, quería gastarle una broma pesada a Snivellus y le dije que fuera a la casa de los gritos por el pasadizo secreto, cuando tú estabas transformado. ¡A que es muy divertido!- hubo un silencio tenso que fue roto por una risa maniaca del que acababa de hablar.

Sus dos amigos lo miraron desconcertados, no conocían esta faceta del famoso gryffindord.

- ¡Sirius, despertarás a todo el mundo! ¡Peter silenciadores! - James Potter cazador de gryffindord intentaba hacerle callar, mientras que Peter hechizaba la sala con silenciadores.

- ¡Ya está, Prongs!- exclamó muy nervioso el chico de cabello claro.

Pero Sirius no dejaba de reírse. Nadie podría imaginar que era el mismo chico cuya risa era agradable a los oídos de muchos. Pero esa no era la famosa risa, eran carcajadas de un maniático, de la locura, daba miedo escucharlas. James lo zarandeaba, incluso le había golpeado, pero Sirius no cesaba esa maldita carcajada.

- Sirius Black, escúchame bien, o dejas de reírte como un loco o te lanzó un _desmaius._- no dejaba de carcajearse. Entonces James sacó su varita. - ¡Está bien! _¡Desmaius_!

El joven cayó sin sentido sobre el sofá. Peter se acercó a comprobar que no se hubiera hecho nada, mientras quien acababa de provocar el silencio se sentó en el sillón completamente fatigado.

- Peter, casi expulsan a Sirius- aquellas palabras hicieron voltear violentamente al joven arrodillado- Snape estaba tan blanco que parecía un cadáver y le temblaban las manos, que intentaba inútilmente esconderlas bajo la túnica. Si antes no nos odiaba ahora si lo hará, sus ojos estaban llenos de rencor, sobretodo a Sirius.

- Pero, por qué lo ha hecho- su voz sonaba más tranquila que hace unos momentos.

- Vete a saber, pero hoy no nos lo dirá. Lo peor será mañana, cuando vea a Remus. Cuando he sacado a Snape de allí, he oído los aullidos y gruñidos más terribles de toda mi vida. Moony debe estar haciéndose heridas terribles. Debe estar rabioso después de haber olido a humanos, a nosotros, y no poder cazarnos.

El joven se sentó en el suelo quería llorar, no sabía si de rabia o de impotencia, todo aquello no podía estar pasando, en su mente lo estaba repitiendo una y otra vez, pero era inútil, la realidad era esta.

- Por suerte, dentro de la gravedad de la situación todo quedará en un castigo que aún no se ha decidido, durante lo que queda de año para Sirius y se acabaron las visitas Hogsmeade para él. Yo solo tendré que limpiar la plata una vez, y Snape otra- James miró al cuerpo inerte de su mejor amigo.- Sería mejor que le despertara, supongo que ya no oiremos esa horrible risa.

- Parecía la de un demente- dijo Peter levantándose del suelo y apartándose del sofá.

- _¡Ennervate_!- exclamó James apuntando su varita al cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo.

A los pocos segundos, Sirius Black se levantó sobresaltado, mirando a su alrededor con cara asustada. Sonrió al ver a sus amigos, sonrisa que se esfumó tras ver sus semblantes.

- Acabó de tener una pesadilla ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Siento haberte echado la maldición, pero no parabas de reírte de forma espantosa.

- Entonces no ha sido un sueño. Ha pasado, ¿no?- se encontraba un poco desconcertado.

- Si te refieres a la "broma" a Snape, ha ocurrido.

El joven de ojos grises volvió a sentarse en el sofá, su expresión era angustiosa, deseaba que aquello fuera una pesadilla, un mal sueño de esos que se desvanecen cuando abres los ojos. Por desgracia eso era la realidad.

Los tres estaban en ello, en cierta manera los tres eran responsables de lo sucedido. Uno por realizarla, otro por aplaudir siempre las travesuras de sus amigos y el último por haber fomentado la situación. Y los tres por no hacer caso a la mirada desaprobatoria cada

- Desearía que esto no hubiera ocurrido nunca, pero recordarlo todo para que no se produjera jamás- dijo Sirius rompiendo el tenso silencio.

- Desearía poder volver al pasado para impedir que le dijeras a Snape como llegar hasta la Casa de los gritos- añadió James con la mirada fija.

- Desearía que Remus jamás se hubiera marchado de Londres, porque nunca se hubiera convertido en un licántropo. Y así dejaría de sufrir - completó Peter.

Los otros dos le miraron sonrientes, ellos también lo habían pensado. Si Remus no fuera un licántropo, ya no tendría que sufrir por cada horrenda transformación, que no tendría que ocultarse de los demás y sería más feliz.

- Nuestros deseos son imposibles. Pero...

- ¡Desearía que se hicieran realidad!- dijeron al unísono los tres.

De repente un leve temblor se sintió en la sala, haciendo que todos se levantaran sobresaltados. Miraron a su alrededor desconcertados, todo seguía más o menos en su sitio, por lo que recordaban, las cosas estaban movidas un poco de su lugar.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó un confundido Peter. Y mirando a la repisa de la chimenea añadió. - ¿Dónde está el regalo de Frank?

- No lo sé. Da igual.- se limitó a decir James, despeinándose todavía más el cabello.- Deberíamos ir al dormitorio antes de que regrese la profesora Mcgonagall- miró a Sirius.- Todos.

El chico de ojos grises sólo miró a su amigo no muy convencido. Pero se vio obligado a seguirles, cuando ambos amigos le cogieron de los brazos para llevarle al cuarto. Al llegar a este, no encendieron la luz. Todos se acostaron sin cambiarse la ropa si quiera, en unas pocas horas la luna desaparecería y la bestia volvería a ser humana. Querían estar en la enfermería lo más pronto posible, querían estar junto a su amigo cuando despertara. Todos querían decirle que lo sentían, sobretodo Sirius Black se podría de rodillas y le suplicaría que le perdonara, que no le odiara por lo que había dicho, porque no podría soportarlo.

Sin embargo, esa noche se durmieron ajenos a lo que acababa de suceder. Nadie se dio cuenta que algunas cosas no estaban en su sitio y que faltaban otras que a la mañana encontrarían en falta.

Pero ninguno de los tres sabía que sus deseos habían sido escuchados, por algo y estos habían sido concedidos de alguna forma. Y uno de estos traído consecuencias tan drásticas en sus vidas, y en especial aquella de la persona que quisieron ayudar. Dentro de unas horas se enfrentaría a las consecuencias

**

* * *

**

Notas: _La inspiración es caprichosa_. Muchas gracias por leer, si les ha gustado pueden dejar un comentario.


	2. El prefecto

Disclaimer; los personajes no son míos, ni nada que podáis reconocer, pertenece a J.K. Rowling y demás socios comerciales, los cuales son muchos y no me entretengo en nombrarlos. Esta historia se hace sin lucro alguno.

Advertencias; Supongo que las de siempre SPOILERS, Slash (relaciones entre magos-magos) etc. Si por cualquier motivo te parece que este fic te puede ofender o desagradar, por favor no sigas.

**

* * *

2. El prefecto .**

Tiene frío, el frío es lo que le ha despertó. Seguramente, se había vuelto a destapar durante la noche, después de todo no era la primera vez. Abrió los ojos, todo se veía borroso, alargó su mano hacía la mesilla de noche, palpando sobre ésta en busca de sus gafas.

.-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! - susurró James, masajeándose las sienes. -¡Qué dolor!

Miró a su alrededor, vio que Peter dormía vestido tapado con una de las mantas, al igual que Sirius. ¿Acaso habían bebido demasiada cerveza de mantequilla otra vez?. Eso explicaría ese dolor de cabeza, como si un trol te hubiera golpeado. Se volvió a recostar creyendo que de esta manera el dolor cesaría. Los minutos pasaban, pero el dolor continuaba y había algo que no terminaba de recordar. De repentelas imágenes y diferentes sonido asaltaron su mente, Snape a punto de abrir una puerta, el aullido del lobo, el despacho de Dumbledore, Sirius riendo como un loco.

.-¡Remus!- gritó al incorporarse.

Los otros dos chicos se despertaron sobresaltados. Black saltó de la cama con varita en mano pronunciando un hechizo.

.-¡Lumos!

.-¿Qué pasa James?- preguntó un desconcertado y asustado Peter

.-Remus- volvió a repetir. Una simple palabra, un nombre para que los otros recordaran todo. Sirius agacho su cabeza y Peter se levantó de la cama.

.-¡Vamos a ver cómo está Remus!- exclamó James ansioso. Pero el joven con anteojos se quedo paralizado. Nunca se había quedado sin palabras, pero en esos momentos no podía hablar. Pero sí su amigo de ojos grises, que caminaba por un espacio vacío donde se suponía que debía haber una cama con dosel .

.- Prongs¿dónde está la cama de Remus?- preguntó totalmente desconcertado- ¿Dónde está su baúl?.¿sus libros?.¿Los discos?.¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TODO LO DE MOONY?

Sus otros amigos miraban donde hacía unas horas estaban las cosas del joven licántropo, no se atrevían a moverse, sus peores temores hacían mella en ellos, sus mentes buscaban un explicación a aquello. Sólo estaban seguros de una cosa, que no estaban soñando.

.- No, no... lo habrán... expulsado- balbuceó Peter.

.- ¡Dumbledore prometió que no le iba pasar nada! - dijo el chico de ojos grises- Además¿cómo no hemos oído ningún ruido cuando se han llevado todo lo que había aquí?

.-El chico con anteojos fue el primero en salir de la habitación.

.-¡Espera James!- grito Sirius detrás de él.

Los dos querían una explicación pero sobretodo saber como estaba el camarada que faltaba y que en esta terrible noche pasada lo habían abandonado por primera vez desde que eran animagos.

.-¡Chicos!.¿A dónde vais?- yendo en dirección de sus amigos una vez que se pusiera sus zapatos y corriera tan deprisa como le permitieran sus cortas piernas. No le habían dicho donde iban, pero conocía lo suficiente bien a James Potter para saber donde se dirigían ambos, el primer sitio donde iría, sería al sauce boxeador a encontrarse con un licántropo que volvía a ser su amigo.

Los dos chicos de Gryffindord corrían por los pasillos de Hogwarts, conocían cada rincón perfectamente, aunque no hubiera estado de más llevar el mapa. Esperaban no encontrarse a nadie que pudiera detenerles en su correría, la cual era lo más silenciosa posible.

No tardaron mucho en salir del Castillo, no detuvieron su carrera al estar fuera del castillo, la luna ya no estaba en el cielo y comenzaba a amanecer.

De pronto los dos se detuvieron. Peter no tardó mucho en darles alcance.

.-¿Qué... pasa? - decía - ¿Por qué os habeís parado?. ¿Qué hay?

.- La pregunta no es correcta Peter, yo preguntaría qué es lo que no hay-

.-¿Dónde está el Sauce Boxeador?- preguntó totalmente desconcertado Peter, ante la cara de estupefacción de Sirius y James.

En el lugar dónde tenía que estar el árbol más conocido del Colegio de Hogwarts, el árbol que peleaba en vez de llorar había desaparecido. Era más, parecía como si nuca hubiera estado allí, como sino hubiera existido jamás. Ninguno de ellosconocían hechizo tan poderoso que pudiera borrar cualquier rastro de que alguna vez hubiera plantado algo, sin dejar un resquicio de magia. Allí nunca había habido algún árbol.

.-¡Remus!- gritó Sirius, para luego mirar a su mejor amigos- James ¿qué esta ocurriendo?

James hubiera hecho cualquier cosa, incluso dejar al quiddicht para poder contestar esa pregunta. Él siempre tenía una respuesta para todo y sino se la inventaba, pero en estos momentos no puede siquiera pensar con claridad, la cabeza le duele demasiado y tiene sensación en el estómago antes de escribir a su madre pardecirle que lo han vuelto a castigar. Sólo dice una cosa.

.-Dumbledore.

Y los tres regresan al castillo, por primera vez están asustados de volver al lugar que les ha proporcionado tantas alegrías, ni siquiera habían tenido esta sensación cuando habían hecho alguna de sus travesuras y sabían que estarían todo un mes limpiando las cocinas o los calderos. Porque esta vez no era una travesura, sino una maldad y se lo habían encona a ellos si eso era el castigo ya era suficiente, quieren ver a su amigo.

.-¡Black, Potter, Pettigrew! - la voz del conserje resonó por todo el hall.

.-Se puede saber qué hacéis tan temprano por los terrenos. ¿Qué estáis tramando nuevamente?- el tono de la voz era más desagradable de lo normal.

.-¿Dónde esta el Sauce boxeador?

.-¿De que me está hablando Sr. Black? Sí, seguro que estabais preparando otra de vuestras bromas. No sé como aún no os han expulsado. Sólo os castigan a limpiar. ¡Latigazos debería ser vuestro castigo! -respiró profundamente.- Las clases empezaran enseguida.

.-¿Clases?.¡Es sábado!

.-Pettigrew, tan tonto es que ni siquiera sabe que hoy es jueves, 22 de octubre para ser más exactos.

.-¡OCTUBRE!- gritaron los tres.

.-Sí, octubre y ahora vayan a clase. Yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer- señalandole el pasillo.

Los chico siguieron caminado a las clases y una vez que perdieron de vista al conseje se pararon.

.-Hoy es 22 de enero, no de octubre. Acaso Flich se volvió loco- James sólo hacía que tocarse el pelo.

.-¿Alguna vez estuvo cuerdo?- no evitando mirar hacia atrás - Tendríamos que haberle preguntado si sabe algo al respecto de Remus

.-¡La cabeza me duele desde que me he levantado!- dijo Peter masajeándose las sienes. - Tenemos que localizar a Dumbledore y preguntarle.

Los chicos no se lo pensaron dos veces y fueron hacia la estatua de del fénix, entrada al despacho y los aposentos privados del director del colegio, y en este momentos el único que podía darles una explicación. Al legar ante la estatua se detuvieron, encontrándose con una chica pelirroja e impresionantes ojos verdes, que eran la perdición de uno de ellos.

.-¡Lily!- la chica lo ignora, siguiendo su camino. Normalmente lo hacía pero al menos después de decirle _Hola Potter_- ¡Lily espera!

.-¿Qué quieres tú, ahora?- la voz de Lily era desagradable, nunca le había hablado así, nunca.

.-Lily ¿te ocurre algo?- se sorprendió el chico de anteojos.

.-¡Tenemos clase!. Sino os apresuráis llegaremos tarde y estamos a punto de estar en números negativos por vuestra culpa.

.-¡Pero si hoy es sábado!- repitió pr segunda vez Peter. Mientras que Sirius estaba delante de la estatua del impresionante fénix, diciendo todas las contraseñas que recordaba, pues las visitas eran mas o menos frecuentes, e ignorando lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

.-Venga Pettigrew. Hoy es jueves, deberías consultar mejor el calendario, por cierto que dia 22 de octubre y tenemos encantamientos con Ravenclaw- dijo ella con el mismo tono de voz con el que había hablado antes. - Será mejor que no sigas Black, hoy no está. Si quieres algo tendrás que pedirsélo a la profesora Mcgonagall.

Era la segunda persona en el día que les decia una fecha diferente a la que era, ellos estaban seguros que era enero se pueden confundir por un día pero no por tres meses. Algo muy raro estaba pasando allí. James tenía la sensación de que la desaparición de las cosas de su amigo sólo eran la punta del iceberg, y a medida que pasa el tiempo está más convencido. Así que, sólo se le ocurrió hacerle una pregunta.

.-Lily ¿has visto a Remus, hoy?

Ella lo miró extrañada, cómo sino se esperara semejante pregunta. Sirius dejó de decir dulces que conocía y por primera vez prestó atención a la chica.

.-No, le veré en clase ahora, supongo. ¿No le habréis hecho nada ¿Black qué le has hecho esta vez?- dirigiendo una mirada furiosa al chico de los ojos grises.

.-Yo no le haría nada a Remus Lupin- dijo enseguida el chico. Aunque sus dos amigos estaban pensando que ayer casi lo convierte en un asesino.

.-¿Lupin?. ¿Quién es ese?- Lily no se percató mucho que los chicos se sorprendieran. - El único Remus que conozco es el prefecto de Ravenclaw, Remus Rosier.

.-¡Remus Rosier!- exclamaron Sirius y James al unísono.

.-La verdad es que hoy estáis más tontos de lo normal. Vamos a clase ¡Ya!.- Lily se dirigió hacia las clases conde se encontraría el profesor Flitwick. No les permitió que dijeran una sola palabra durante el camino. Los chicos la seguían cada vez más confundidos y el dolor de cabeza que padecían todos no les ayudaba. Lily entró saludando a los compañeros que ya habían llegado, mientras que ellos se quedaron afuera un momento mientras esperaban algo, tal vez alguien que les dijera que esto era una broma.

.-¿Qué está ocurriendo? - Peter no podía evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera estaba asustado, en realidad todos lo estaban, su mundo les era ahora desconocido. - Remus se llama Lupin. No es nuestro Remus. No puede ser un Rosier.

.-Una pesadilla diría yo. Una pesadilla conjunta- decía James mirando por todos lo lados.

.-Debe ser algo de los Slytherin, debe ser obra de Snivellus. ¡Quiere vengarse!

.-No lo creo, Sirius.

.-¡Yo estoy seguro James!.

.-¡Pues explícame cómo lo ha hecho¡Esto no es un hechizo simple¿Cómo se las ha arreglado para que las cosas de Remus no estén en nuestro cuarto¿Qué ha hecho del Sauce Boxeador¿Por qué toda la gente que nos hemos encontrado cree que estamos en 22 de octubre¿Y quién diablos es ese Remus Rosier?

.-Escucharon unos pasos rápidos, entonces fue cuando le vieron, a Remus, disminuyendo el paso a medida que se acercaba a ellos. Ninguno de los tres pudo evitar sonreír, pero algo es diferente. Cuando llega a su lado se percatan de las diferencias que a primera vista no eran demasiado evidentes, su cabello castaño claro no tenía ni una sola cana, esa palidez enfermiza en su rostro había sido sustituida por algo de color, al mirarles. Marrón. Pero si sus ojos son dorados, es parte de su maldición. La mirada es triste, tan triste, nunca la habían visto. ¿Y como es qué no los saluda ?

.-Remus, menos mal que estás bien- dice Sirius abrazándole.

.-¿Qué diablos haces Black¡Suéltame ahora mismo!- dice Remus al mismo tiempo que forcejea. Pero Sirius le agarra más fuerte.

.-Remus, somos nosotros¿estás enfadado conmigo¿Y por qué llevas el uniforme de Ravenclaw?

.-Será porque es mi casa y te recuerdo que soy prefecto, Black. Ahora suelta o me veré en la obligación de quitar puntos a Gryffindord por tu falta de respeto a un compañero.

.-Black le soltó enseguida, esa voz parecía fría y triste al mismo tiempo, la voz de Remus, del Remus que conocían no era así. Vieron como se metía en clase y lo siguieron.

* * *

Las clases de la mañana nunca les parecieron tan largas cómo hoy, definitivamente algo raro paso que cambió su vida para siempre y perdiendo parte de ellos. Los merodeadores no existían, sin Remus, ahora era un Ravenclaw, no era su amigo y pertenecía a la familia Rosier. La sola mención de ese nombre que conociera un poco de lo que decían de esta antigua y limpia familia. No eran tan ricos como los Malfoy, ni tan influenciables como los Lastrage ni con tanto renombre como los Black, pero sin duda alguna son los más temibles, la gente decía que si ocurría algo con magia oscura un Rosier estaba cerca. Nunca dejaban pruebas par poder incriminarlos, pero el simple hecho de que en los setecientos años de existencia de la familia ya había habido tres magos oscuros, al menos reconocidos de forma oficial. 

Por la tarde no tuvieron clases así que los muchachos se fueron su cuarto, después de que Madame Pomfrey afirmará que estaban bien y que seguramente estaban gastando alguna broma. Desde luego no había sido buena idea decir que Remus Lupin era un licántropo, o mejor dicho que Remus Rosier no existía, todo lo relacionado con el Sauce Boxeador, las salidas nocturnas la broma a Snape, por suerte no habían comentado que eran animagos porque en el momento que iba a transformarse Sirius no había podido.

.-Repasemos todo otra vez, desde el principio- repetía por cuarta o ya era quinta vez James.

.-James hemos hecho cuatro veces ya, estamos en un mundo alternativo. Hemos debido atravesar alguna puerta dimensional o lo que sea, me da igual pero quiero volver a casa. Esto no me gusta- las palabras de Peter eran chillonas, desesperadas y estaba convencido de lo que decía.

.-Yo sigo pensando que Snivellus tiene algo que ver- decía Sirius mientras buscaba el mapa cerrando el baúl de golpe. - ¡Mierda aquí tampoco está!. Y tengo imágenes qué no he vivido.

.-Yo también y cada vez son más nítidas y las verdaderas borrosas- decía Peter al borde de las lágrimas ya.

.-¡Joder tíos qué no! Nos estamos olvidamos de algo.

.-¿El qué James? Porque te recuerdo que tú y Sirius llegasteis, me contasteis lo sucedido en la Casa de los Gritos, Sirius se pudo a reír como un loco, le hechaste un aturdidor, mientras yo echaba silenciadores. Luego despertó y deseamos que esto no hubiera ocurriera...

.-Y todo tembló- dijo James interrumpiendo a Peter- Todo empezó a cambiar después de temblar y no cuando nos levantamos esta mañana.

.-James no estarás insinuando que ...- Sirius miraba fijamente al chico con gafas que en su miraba reafirmaba las palabras que no se habían dicho.- Eso es imposible, si fuera posible sería un caos.

.-En algo se basan las historias, Sirius.

.-¿De qué diablos estáis hablando los dos?

.-De deseos que se hacen realidad Peter- contestó James quien habría los ojos desmesuradamente.

.-Prongs, no frotamos ninguna linterna.

.-Es lámpara, Sirius- le corrigió James- Y no creo que fuera como Aladino.

.-Prefiero la teoría de Peter, que algo concediendo deseos.

.-Pensarlo por un momento, pensad en lo que deseamos. Sirius tú deseaste que no hubiera ocurrido, pero recordarlo, Peter deseo que Remus nunca se hubiera ido de Londres y de esta manera nunca habría sido un licántropo y yo volver al pasado para impedirte que dijieras a Snape como pasar el Sauce Boxeador. Estoy seguro que nos han concedido nuestros deseos y se han cumplido de alguna manera. Mas o menos creo que ha ocurrido eso.

Sus dos amigos lo miraban fijamente, intentando asimilar lo que les acababa de decir. Silencio de unos segundos. Un minuto, dos minutos, tres minutos.

.-¡Joder decir algo!

.-Sigo prefiriendo la teoría de Wormtail. Prongs eso no se sostiene por ningún lado.

.-Pues yo estoy convencido y te aseguro que no vas a encontrar el mapa de los merodeadores, porque nunca lo hicimos.

.-Por supuesto, lo hicimos entre los cuatro para que... Ahora Remus es un Ravenclaw y no es un licántropo según la profesora Mcgonagall, ha cambiado. Todo es diferente.

.-Peter¿qué estás diciendo?

.-Nos hicimos animagos para estar con Moony, si estuvieramos en una realidad alternativa nos transformaríamos, pero si Remus nunca ha sido un licántropo...

.-No había necesidad de ser animagos, por eso no me pude transformar cuando corría por los terrenos de Hogwarts- terminó Sirius la frase que había comenzado Peter. - ¡Mierda!

.-Los deseos que pedimos han cambiado nuestro mundo, por eso este dolor de cabeza todo el día, por los nuevos recuerdos y por los recuerdos que habíamos tenido hasta ahora- dijo James sentandose en el suelo, en el lugar que se suponía que tenía que estar la cama de Remus.

.-Pero no entiendo como es que Remus es un Rosier.

.-Eso tenemos que averiguarlo, pero lo más importante es saber que o quien nos concedio los deseos, antes de que todo sea peor.

Nota de la autora: Perdón por publicar tan tarde pero es que no he podido antes (demasiado cosas que hacer y unas musas realmente caprichosas).

Agradecimientos a todas aquellas personas que han tenido la amabilidad de leer. Y muchas gracias a;

**Paula Moonlight :** Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que la historia te siga interesando y disculpa que no haya actualizado antes.

**Marianne Potter**; Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te gustará el primer capítulo, espero que el segundo también te guste.-

**Tomoe KR Lupin:**¡Hola, cuánto tiempo! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Prometo actualizar las demás historias lo más pronto posible.


End file.
